


Won't You Take Me To The Edge of Night

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is Purely Liam's Fault
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 他拥有绝对的控制权，Liam的身体全在他掌控中，手腕大概被他和手铐压得发青了。当性与权力叠加在一起，年轻的肉体变得更美妙了，Andy埋首在对方衬衫松开的颈窝，嗅着他身上的烟酒味，以及快要溢出的青春活力，光滑如脂的皮肤，侧颈勃勃的脉动，每一寸都鲜活得叫嚣着关于年轻的无畏和放纵。这位摇滚明星似乎惹恼过许多个国家的警察，他难以想像更年轻、更冲动的Liam Gallagher是多棘手的麻烦……和更大的诱惑，天知道口无遮拦让他闯了多少祸。





	Won't You Take Me To The Edge of Night

灯光从外面的房间照进来，铁栏杆的影子如同整齐排列的琴键，让人暂时忘了地板有多阴冷。应该有社区指南之类的小册子，上面写着下雨不适宜把自己送进伦敦任意一间警局过夜。

那个男人来的时候，Liam被铐在身后的手腕已经有点麻了。这不符合流程，被关进来时警员就该松开那副该死的手铐，他很清楚——毕竟录新唱片这段时间，他算得上马里波恩警局的“常客”了，上次因为可卡因也呆了一个晚上，第二天一早才被律师保释出去，检方不起诉的决定还让他又上了一轮媒体头条。

之前那两个逮捕他的警员离开后，Liam就猜到还有人会来，总归不能让穿着荧光色制服的小警员审问大明星。他是警长？还是督查？Liam可不想惊动西敏市的总警司，任何制服上带皇冠的东西都让他天生反感，无法保证不会再挥上几拳，就像之前在酒吧里那样。

逆着光，男人高大的身躯留下一道修长的黑影，虽然Liam看不清对方的脸，但他能感受到，铁栏外面那个男人像观察猎物一样盯着他。被束缚的胳膊不由自主地缩了一下，动作看起来一定很僵硬，像只垂死挣扎的斑羚。他索性放弃了，靠着墙壁松了口气，甩了甩被雨水粘在前额的发梢，仰头把最脆弱的颈部完全暴露出来。这不是示弱，而是挑衅，让男人看个够好了，Liam相信他加完班回到床上时，闭上眼睛都是自己衣衫不整被铐在肮脏的班房地上的样子。这不怪谁，也许睡在他身边的女朋友或妻子想的也是一样的东西，女人们总是对Liam怜爱有加，她们说他是脏话甜心，谁知道那是什么鬼。

谢天谢地，Liam至少能看清他肩章上的三条V字。

“警长先生，您不进来吗？进来可以看得更清楚。”

侧过头迎着来人的视线，Liam早已习惯不管女人还是男人对他赤裸裸的目光。班房外的灯光从男人身侧射过来，仿佛舞台上的聚光灯，湿润的唇瞬间被染上了娇艳的颜色，呈现在掠食者眼前。他知道自己在做什么，这个夜晚因为被捕结束得太早了，他想找更多的乐子，或是麻烦，随便什么都好过在班房里呆一夜。一个人太无聊了，他不懂为什么伦敦警察厅认为把他单独关进一间班房是“明星待遇”，不然他可以和隔壁那个像大麻贩子又像男妓的家伙说说话。

示意警员开门、关门、离开的整个过程，那个男人依然保持一言不发。“Yes, Sergeant Bell.”警长的权威一目了然。地上的阴影就像导线，传来了黑暗和男人身上的寒气，几步之外，男人只用影子便将他定住。

两鬓的银发和胡茬说明对方有点上年纪了，可能四十几岁。他真的很高，但不是酒吧里那种好斗的健身肌肉狂。Liam没有蠢到以为自己能打赢一个并不算魁梧的警察，他只是好奇，对方看起来没带警棍也没有其他东西，这场“游戏”要怎么玩呢？

他决定再次打破沉默，“你知道，Abbey Road录音室就在隔壁几条街，或许你们应该成立个‘操蛋摇滚明星反应小组’，专门负责处理像我这样的家伙。一来生、二来熟，作为礼尚往来，我们也可以在圣诞节前拍点类似写真女郎的新年日历送过来，你们警察都喜欢谁？Morrissey？上帝保佑，八十年代还行。相信我，Richard Ashcroft比那个Blur的猴子好看多了，他疯起来也不要命的。至于我嘛，虽然脱了衣服有点小肚子，我打赌还是有很多人会射在九月那张日历上。”

“顺便问一下，你有没有哀求上司让你今晚一个人来我‘房间’？”但对方似乎对他的嘲讽不为所动，他依然看不清对方的表情。

“警长，我想我们需要一点相互信任，或许可以从解开这个……开始。”他刚转过头示意被铐住的双手，毫无防备地被对方摁在墙上，冰冷的手指掐住喉咙让他难受极了，只有一丝暖意滑过耳畔，“你得先学会闭嘴。”

警长先生靠得实在太近了，Liam似笑非笑地望着居高临下的男人，同样在对方耳边回了一句，“Then make me.”

男人的手劲大到卡着他的脖子就足够把他拽起来，Liam一个踉跄撞到对方身上。但他并不担心惹恼Bell警长，明天一早会有更多狗仔聚集在警局门口，无数黑洞洞的镜头对准他堪称国家宝藏的脸，对比他被捕时的照片，警方再蠢也不会想背上虐待嫌犯的骂名。

Liam终于得以打量男人的模样，他看起来……很和善，就是在办公室里叫下属倒茶都会加上“please”的那种好人。花白的胡子修剪得十分整齐，搭配这个年纪依然保持良好的身材和笔挺的西服，除了光线不足以看清他的瞳色，他挑不出Bell警长的任何毛病。可越是这样，Liam越想找出他肮脏的小秘密。

可能是他不加掩饰的眼神太有侵略性，警长先生又让他转过身。Liam笑得很是轻佻，“不喜欢这样？那你喜欢什么，Sergeant Bell？”像铁钳一样困住他的双手松开了一些，Liam决定继续试探警长的底线。

“让我猜猜看，你在乡下有间小屋，外面是疾风苦雨，屋子里壁炉的火焰噼啪作响，太暖和了，一切都懒洋洋的。我把长长的毛线袜褪到脚踝，脚尖放到不该放的地方，你终于放下了手中的书和眼镜……”Liam本可以说得更露骨，他爬到中年男人的腿上主动求欢，像乖巧的猫咪，“够中产阶级的情趣吗？拜托，那太无聊了。你就没幻想过这样吗？”

被铐住的手先触碰到了身后的人，但Liam没有轻举妄动，反而把手腕艰难地向上挪了一点。下半身紧贴着对方，身体的热度透过西服传了过来。他在想像修长的大腿能做的事：像是把他压在墙上，半条腿抬高，让他全身的重量都落在那一点上，被干得站不稳，全靠男人的腿支撑着他。要知道Liam被捕前就因为打架弄得浑身脏兮兮的，男人却没有推开他，于是他放大胆子，隔着衣物的摩擦隐秘而色情，只是扭了几下屁股，耳后的呼吸就变得愈发沉重。但愿别弄脏了，那可是套体面的衣服。

“松开这个，我保证我能做得更多。”手指在黑暗中摸索到男人的皮带扣，他可没有忘记被铐住一整晚的不适。

“I think you're doing just fine.”警长先生可真够冷酷无情的，Liam在得到默许之后，反手拉开了对方的拉链，“On your knees.”

嫌犯可没资格抱怨湿冷的地板，更糟糕的是双手被束缚后很容易失去平衡。Liam不想让自己看起来像什么都不懂的毛头小子，他可是摇滚明星，口活是他引以为荣的本事，不管男女他都在行。

这些麻烦加起来都比不上他眼前的大家伙，警长先生见他犹豫了一下，屈尊似的伸出手，贴在他嘴唇上的指腹温柔得不像话。可Liam却在男人的抚摩下忍不住颤栗，刚才将他掐到几乎窒息的也是这双手。难怪对方不肯松开手铐，谁不想要看Liam Gallagher失去反抗的能力，像个罪人跪在自己面前，接受神的惩罚——被人玩弄于股掌之间。

被托起下巴时，Liam失去了焦点，男人似乎很满意他迷离的样子。巨大的阳具插进去时，他除了张开嘴发出羞耻的呜咽，完全像个顺从的好孩子。

这并不难，他可以把男人的阴茎想像成麦克风，每一次站上舞台他都会和对方共度一个缠绵的夜晚。歌迷讨论为什么他会在旋律之间时不时用下巴或嘴唇磨蹭话筒，就像乐评人热衷于讨论他演唱时为什么总背着手，摄影师也热衷于拍摄他张开嘴把阳光灿烂的歌词唱得像色情明星表演口活的特写镜头，而且光明正大地在BBC播出。

“警长先生，你喜欢我唱歌的样子吗？”

Liam舔了舔嘴唇，他再清楚不过，自己此刻被铐住手给男人口交的样子和他演唱时的标志性姿势一样，能让无数男男女女都为他疯狂。

得意了不过半秒钟，警长就再次让他闭嘴，这次还用上了手。抓住他后颈的头发往两腿之间推送，粗鲁地操着他的嘴。Liam被男人顶到喉咙，他也不像平时那么易怒，他偏执地认为他就是为此而生的——所有人因他而失控，除了歌迷，还有陌生的警察以及有血缘的兄长，眼里都只有他一个人。

雨夜掩盖了班房里粗重的喘息声，没人知道摇滚明星在这个阴暗的角落做着荒淫的勾当，这让Liam觉得十分可笑。他平时在家陪James玩耍都会被狗仔透过窗户外的长焦镜头拍到，现在铁栏里的他反倒是最安全的。他含着男人又粗又硬的阴茎，就像对待麦克风那样投入，警长先生哪怕有一点轻哼都是他小小的胜利。

Andy察觉到了，眼前人卖力讨好的背后，是摇滚明星大摇大摆的不屑。哪怕失去了双手的平衡，Liam背着手的模样仍然带着不可一世的骄傲。他想撕碎对方的伪装，让他像个女人——不，就像男人那样，被他狠狠地操哭，举手投降。

他已经不满足于命令对方，直接拽着Liam的头发把对方拉起来。年轻的摇滚明星因为剧痛仰着头，之前在电视上因各种不雅词汇而被打码消音的双唇近在咫尺。他大概知道Liam Gallagher的所作所为，嘲讽其它乐队，辱骂记者狗仔，以及被天使亲吻过的嗓音，都出自这张丰润娇艳的嘴唇。而这次Andy比谁都清楚，今晚Liam看起来更加诱人的原因——刚被他操透了。

解开一边的手铐几乎要让Liam欢欣雀跃，只见他甩了甩酸疼的胳膊，但很快双手又并拢放到他面前，一向以叛逆坏男孩形象示人的摇滚明星意外地乖巧。

“你想要这个。不是吗，Bell警长？Do it, take me.”

Andy有种被看穿恼羞成怒的挫败感，一切都是对方自找的。他很快再次把人从正面铐住，冰冷的手铐没有让他变成坏人，反而让人觉得越发无辜可怜。再被那双低垂的大眼睛注视下去，Andy不确定自己今晚会做出什么事。

“我又不咬人，唔…”

Liam被他拧过去摆出搜身的姿势，以他的身高轻松将对方被铐住的双手高高举过头顶，压在墙上不能动弹。另外一只手的手指将那张不听话的嘴搅得天翻地覆，银丝不受控制地从嘴角滴落。他确实没咬人，只是用湿润的小舌勾得Andy比刚才更硬了，他准备跳过警察搜身的小把戏，直接要了他。

“也许你比我更想要这个。”

在皮带扣和拉链的金属碰撞中，只有最少需求量的衣物被解开。裸露出来的皮肤还保留着北方少年的苍白，看来Liam还没染上明星所有的毛病，包括被伊比萨的阳光海滩晒出内裤痕迹的屁股。他啐了一口唾沫，就着刚才被对方舔湿的手指草草扩张了几下，Liam扭得很厉害，因为他实在太紧了。Andy的耐心在摇滚明星放肆的呻吟中耗尽，谁也没管安全套的包装落在脚边，从背后深深地顶了进去。

他拥有绝对的控制权，Liam的身体全在他掌控中，手腕大概被他和手铐压得发青了。以他的年纪甚至可以当Liam的父亲，可当性与权力叠加在一起，年轻的肉体变得更美妙了，Andy埋首在对方衬衫松开的颈窝，嗅着他身上的烟酒味，以及快要溢出的青春活力，光滑如脂的皮肤，侧颈勃勃的脉动，每一寸都鲜活得叫嚣着关于年轻的无畏和放纵。这位摇滚明星似乎惹恼过许多个国家的警察，他难以想像更年轻、更冲动的Liam Gallagher是多棘手的麻烦……和更大的诱惑，天知道口无遮拦让他闯了多少祸。

“你不想知道吗？以前逮捕我的那些警察都对我做了什么？”年轻男人仿佛有读心术，“荷兰海关的禁闭室里，慕尼黑警局的审问室，我可是真把他们惹毛了。”

他听起来像只炫耀漂亮羽毛的雄孔雀，高昂着头，似乎十分享受与警长耳鬓厮磨的亲密。Andy咬住他的耳朵，舌尖在耳窝里打着圈，引得怀中人一阵轻颤。

“他们都把你铐起来了吗？”  
“啊……嗯，铐得很紧，完全不能动，任他们为所欲为。”

他更加确定了，Liam喜欢当个坏男孩的原因，就是为了寻求这种刺激。

“他们有好好惩罚你吗？”

Liam的回答是弓起身子都向后迎合他的侵犯，撑在墙上的手早已失去反抗的动力，但Andy仍然没有松开。他摁住对方的手腕，在一下下顶弄中感受对方跳动的脉搏，仿佛掌握着年轻男人的生命，尽管他们都还穿着衣服，这给了他超越单纯性快感的满足。

“你喜欢这样对吗？小混蛋。”  
“我才不会叫你daddy，老家伙，啊啊！”

手铐上铁链晃动的声音从来没有像这么色情过，他每下都无情地撞在Liam那一点上，激烈甚至粗暴的操干让摇滚明星发出令人怜惜的呜咽，他终于无力地垂下头，像是无法再承受他挑起的这场情事。

Andy最后抽出来射在Liam屁股上，失去依靠的男人酸软无力跪坐到地上，就像他刚打开牢门走进来时看到的那样。在这个肮脏的角落，领口歪斜地敞开着，引诱人去将他弄得乱七八糟——他做到了，Andy甚至不惜以身试法，谁都无法抗拒Liam Gallagher的诱惑。

他稍微整理了一下仪容，衣角依然笔挺，像是什么都没发生过一样走出了班房。

再见到摇滚明星是年底了，他们的新唱片卖得不怎么样，但温布利连续三天的演唱会还是很快就卖光了。这一次，Andy依然穿着警服，而Liam的手里则拿着铃鼓。

“我给大家介绍一下，这位是马里波恩警局派来确保演唱会安全秩序的Bell警长。”经纪人简短的开场白后，乐队成员逐一跟他握手寒暄。明显处于乐队领袖地位的主吉他手第一个迎上来，一脸讪笑着说：“你好啊，Sergeant Bell.”

最后轮到Liam时，他只说了两个词，便让年长的Gallagher的脸色瞬间阴沉下去。

“Hi, Andy.”


End file.
